Travelling Through Time
by PineappleAndTheGang
Summary: When Kirito and Sugu went home from Dice Cafe, he felt his body pulled back by something. When we woke up he met unexpected people. What happen next?
1. Prologue

Travelling Through Time

Prologue

A young boy who possesses special sword skill…

A young boy who can summon demons…

A young boy who can summon multiple personas….

These three shall meet and destiny shall be in their hands….

Kawagoe, 2025

I had a gathering with my friends with my cousin, Sugu. We were having a celebration for our victory in a kendo championship. When we went home, Sugu and I felt something pulled us back. When I glanced behind, I saw a blue butterfly fluttering. And then I passed out.

Iwatodai, 2011

I was playing in a game center with my best friend, Daichi. I went to a minimart to buy some instant ramen for Daichi (because his stomach is grumbling). After that, I went back to the game center and saw Daichi standing in front of it. When I walked to Daichi, I felt like there was an earthquake happening. Daichi felt it too. I felt something pulled us down. With my blurred vision, I saw a blue butterfly.

The Seal, 2011

I was in the seal all alone. I felt so lonely and I missed my friends. But, this is my choice, if the seal is broken, Nyx will destroy humanity. But... I felt someone else here. At first, I couldn't see it clearly, I could only see a blue glow around it. Once my vision cleared up, my body felt heavy that I couldn't open my eyes anymore.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 : Meeting

Kirito POV

When I woke up, I saw Sugu and 3 teenagers. One of them had blue hair with his bangs covering one of his eye. The other two's position were close while the other was not. One of the two teenager had black messy hair and the last one had light brown hair. After a while, I realized that Sugu had woken up. I called her, " Sugu!" She responded to it and ran to me while shouting " ONI-CHAN!" and now I felt bad for the other 3 teenagers. I put my finger in front of my mouth to tell her not be so noisy. I finally sighed and told her to help me wake the others.

Hibiki POV

I felt someone shaking me. I immediately opened my eyes and saw two teenagers trying to wake us up. The one who woke me up was a boy with black smooth hair while the other is a girl. She has short black hair. The girl was trying to wake Daichi but suddenly Daichi moved and called her, " NITTA-SAN!" while hugging her. ( which cause her to slapped him and the other boy gave him a death glare). I chuckled and apologized to him. Just in time, Daichi woke up. " Ah, I see. You're awake now. I suppose you can apologize by your self." I said while smiling. Daichi seemed clueless about the situation. So I told him what happened. After that Daichi started to scream, " AAAAAHHHHH! Hibiki, you should help me. We're friends right." I just gave him a thumb up and whisper to him A 'good luck'. Daichi kept grumbling so I just ignored him and introduced myself to them, " Hello, my name is Kuze Hibiki and this is my friend, Shijima Daichi." Then I noticed that there was another person.

Minato POV

Finally I could open my eyes. But my body still felt so heavy. I moved my body slowly and walked toward a crowd. I saw a messy black haired boy introduced himself to the other. Then he realized me and called me worriedly, " Hello, are you okay? You look pale." But I just replied, " I'm okay, don't worry." They looked really worry but trusted me in the end and told me to sit down. After a few minutes, a boy with smooth black haired boy introduced himself, " My name is Kirigaya Kazuto. You can call me Kzuto or Kirito and this is my sister, Suguha or you can call her Sugu." Next, the other boy re-introduced himself, " Okay, as I have said before, my name is Kuze Hibiki. You can call me Hibiki and this is Shijima Daichi or you can call him Daichi." I guessed that it was my time to introduce so I said, " Arisato Minato."

Normal POV

After introduction, everyone looked around. Hibiki, Daichi, Kazuto and Suguha seemed confused with the surrounding, but Minato immediately ran upstairs and went to a room. The other followed him too. There, Kazuto found a calendar. He quickly took it and saw it. It was the year 2011. He had travelled time with Sugu. Meanwhile, Hibiki looked around and asked, " Does anyone know this place?" Minato then answered, " This is the Iwatodai dorm. The place I lived in 2009. But it seems my friends have moved away." Then everyone fell silent. 'GROWL~ ' They all stared at Daichi. " Sorry, I haven't eat for a while." said Daichi. Hibiki sighed and said, " I wonder what will happen if I'm not with you. " Then, he grabbed some instant ramen and gave it to everyone. Then, they enjoyed the night while eating instant ramen.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 : Refreshing

Minato POV

After we all finished eating, we all discussed about how we ended up here. Kazuto was the first to talk, "Actually, Suguha and me belong in 2025. I was going home from a café with Suguha. On our way, we felt something pulled us back. After that, we felt our body heavy and got unconscious. The last thing I saw is a blue butterfly. It was okay if you don't believe in us. It was kind of weird after all." I stared at them so long as the other did it too. Hibiki suddenly came up with an idea, "Me and Daichi also got pulled down when an earthquake happens. But, I also see a blue butterfly. Is it possible that it was the same butterfly?" I thought what Hibiki said was true because I also saw a blue glow there was a possibility it was the same. Everyone turned quiet for some times. Kazuto asked, "How about you, Minato?" I remained silent for a while and about to tell them but Hibiki said, "It's okay. You don't have to tell us now." I nodded and everyone remained silent.

Suddenly, Daichi said, " Stop this quietness already! Let's just do something else. How about dividing the room we haven't decide it, right?" Everyone sighed and I said, "Fine. Daichi will be with Hibiki. Suguha will be alone. And Kazuto with me. Are you fine with it?" Everyone just nodded but Daichi started to complained, "Why are you the one who decided the room? And I'm not agreed with it!" I started to think a better decision until Hibiki suddenly said, "Daichi, this dorm doesn't belong to us. We can't just go decide things. And for Minato, he has been living here as he said before so don't complain." Daichi was unpleased with the decision but he finally agreed to it because of Hibiki. I was really thankful to him. Kazuto the said, "Okay then. It's getting late we should rest now. Everyone nodded and went to their room.

Kazuto POV

I went to the room with Minato. There we decide who will be in the bed. Minato asked me if I wanted to but I refuse. It was his room after all. I wondered how everyone was doing and will they get worried about us. And I would be skipping class then.

Hibiki POV

I went to my room with Daichi. He kept complaining about the room, "AAHHHHHH! I want to be in the same room as Sugu-chan." I just sighed at it. Then I said to him, "Appreciate what you have. Since there's only one bed, I'll be taking it. Just have your time complaining about it but don't be so noisy. I want to sleep." Daichi replied me, "WHHHHAAAAATTTTT! That's so unfair! I also want to be in the bed. You're so cruel!" I ignored him and drived to the dream land.

-Next Morning-

I woke up and took a bath. I didn't have any change clothes so I just used it again and maybe I would go to Paulownia mall to buy some spare clothes. I went down stair leaving Daichi sleep-talking about his beloved Nitta-san. Down stair, I saw Minato, Kazuto and Suguha down stair. I saw Suguha cooked some breakfast for us. So, I decided to help her. Minato already prepared some coffee for us while Kazuto was reading the newspaper. After the breakfast are made, I saw Daichi went down and started to grumbling, "Hibiki! Why didn't you wake me!" I simply said, "Cause you're still in your sweet dream with your 'Nitta-san'." Now he was blushing and started to shout but I just ignored him. "Minato, I want to go to Paulownia mall want to come with me?" He nodded and Kazuto said, "Okay, I will be coming too." Suguha nodded. "I'm not invited? That's cruel you know Hibiki! I'm your best friend you know!" I sighed and said, "Who said you're not invited? Let's go there after we take breakfast."

Suguha POV

I was so happy I finally can buy some clothes. There's no way I'll be using the some clothes after all and the money, I can just use onii-chan's. I ate my breakfast quickly and got ready for the shopping. After we all finished eating, we went to the mall we separated but of course onii-chan already gave me 10,000 yen. So, there's no problem! I bought so many clothes. There I saw a pretty woman with short brown hair. She seemed trobled. I walked to her, "Hello! Are you okay?" The woman said, "I'm okay. I just wonder which one should I buy." While holding two dress. One was pink-colored while the other was white-colored. I said, "I think the pink one suited you better. By the way, My name is Kirigaya Suguha. Nice to meet you!" She replied me, "My name is Takeba Yukari. Nice to meet you too and thanks for helping me picking it up. I'll be going then. See you!" I also said goobye to her and continue picking clothes.

Kazuto POV

I felt extremely sad. My wallet only has 5,000 yen now. Why did Sugu wanted 10,000 yen especially it was mine. I was thinking of using it to buy a new game. Finally, I found a shop that matched my taste. I bought some black-colored shirt and t-shirts. I also buy black pants with a belt. I was so glad there was a shop that sold many black clothing. On my way out, I accidentally bumped into a silver-haired man. He looked in hurry. When I was about to apologize, he had already gone.

Daichi POV

I went to a shop with Hibiki. There, I saw Minato picking some shirts while many girls are looking at him. When I came in I called him, "Minato!" All girls are staring at me and Hibiki. When they saw Hibiki, they started to squeal while Hibiki just ignored them and picked many clothes. Minato stared at me for few minutes and continued picking his clothes. When I realized, I saw both Minato and Hibiki went to the cashier and bought it. Hibiki then asked me, "Have you buy your things Daichi?" I was speechless. When did he even pick those clothes? Then, I picked my clothes quickly and went to the cashier. Suddenly, my phone rang. It was Kazuto. He said he have bought his things and Sugu-chan had already with him. He told us to meet up at a ramen restaurant. I told Hibiki and minato to go there and we meet up with them. When we got in the restaurant, a girl with red-colored hair called, "Minato?"


	4. Special: Daichi

**So I decided to put up a special.**

Daichi POV

I was just sitting on a bench, daydreaming about Nitta-san.

Ahh, my lovely Nitta-san! Your smooth light brown hair flutters in the air! Your beautiful face shows pure innocence, and your pretty voice makes my heart shake!

As I continued my daydream, I spotted Nitta-san approaching towards me. She had a very charming smile that made my heart flutter and soar in the air. I stood up, and reached my hands out to her.

"Nitta-san~" her smile turned wider. She walked towards me closer, closer and closer. I closed my eyes and reached out. I felt the wind passing by me.

I instantly felt something hard. Was Nitta-san this hard? I puckered my lips and kissed her. It still felt hard, but something wiggled into my mouth. Out of curiosity, I opened my eyes and the ground was right in front of my nose. I was shocked. Then what was that thing that crawled into my mouth?!

I got up instantly, and spitted the object out, and found..

AN EARTHWORM?!

It was still wiggling about.. I shook my hand violently, and the earthworm fell onto the ground, crawling away. _Ugh, I have to brush my teeth later!_

Returning to my main problem. Where is Nitta-san?! Suddenly, I heard laughter and a chuckle behind my back.

I turned around to see Hibiki standing beside Nitta-san. They were laughing and chuckling with no care in the world. _When the hell did Hibiki got here?! And why is Nitta-san with him?!_

They stopped laughing all of sudden. "Daichi, Daichi… Stupid as ever," Hibiki said as he placed his hand around Nitta-san's shoulders. "How can your 'beloved Nitta-san' possibly love you if you keep acting this way?"

And just to prove his point, Nitta-san cuddled to him.

"What the hell, Hibiki?! POLTERGEIST!" I called out. "Byakko," Hibiki called out. A white tiger appeared before him.

"GO POLTERGEIST!" I yelled. My turquoise-colored devil rushed to tackle Byakko. Unfortunately, Byakko roared at Poltergeist, and the little guy got scared. He then disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"WHAT THE HELL?! WHY ARE ALL MY DEMONS SO DAMN WEAK?!"

Hibiki laughed. Then, Nitta-san, with an extremely malicious (sexy) smirk on her face, said, "Hibiki-koi is right. You are just a piece of rubbish! You don't deserve me," then, the couple left me alone. My eyes started to get watery, and tears rolled down my face. I sobbed on the ground.

_**~after 2 hours~**_

HOLY CRAP! The whole place is flooded! My vision also starts to darken…

In woke up in a hurry. Phew, just a dream! I felt something wet. I glanced at my bed… HOLY CRAP IT'S DRENCHED! I jumped out from my bed (literally) and somehow, water came in contact with my feet.

"W-WHOAA!' I yelled as I almost fell. Fortunately, I succeeded in preventing myself from the fall. Damn, water is everywhere…

I was debating on how to clean this up when someone knocked on my door.

"Are you okay, Shijima-kun? Water is flowing out of your room…" Nitta-san's called out through the door.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine…" I replied. Then, she walked away.

After that, I somehow became emo and cried again like there was no tomorrow.


End file.
